The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) supports the research of 43% (n=62/144) of all program-aligned members of the St. Jude Comprehensive Cancer Center (SJCCC), of which 61% (n=38/62) have cancer related peer-reviewed funding, and 39% (n=24/62) hold cancer-related, non-peer-reviewed funding. These SJCCC members were drawn from all five of our Center Programs. The resource provides collaborative, statistical support to Center members for peer-reviewed, funded grants and statistical designs for institutional clinical, translational and pre-clinical studies, as well as for laboratory investigations. BSR biostatisticians are active members of SJCCC Programs and provide members with access to state-of-the-art, innovative statistical science; a centralized randomization system; access to SAS for Windows; technical support for a web-based distributed data management system. The Cancer Center Support Grant provides critical funding that is necessary to ensure centralization of function and stability of support; thus, permitting cost effective, timely collaborations.